residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris Redfield (Lee)
*The page is still under construction. Will be updated each time a fanon is published by me. "This is my life, fighting off Bio Terrorism around the globe, to prevent the incident of Raccoon City happens again" -Chris Redfield, in the beginning of Resident Evil: Rise of Uroboros He is one of the BSAA Agents and the most active agent in the organization. He knows how to deal with the infecteds (zombies) and B.O.W's effectively. He is also the older brother of Claire Redfield. Chris is one of the first Special Combat Operative in Global Defense Initiative (G.D.I.) in 2013. Oldston Outbreak "The Umbrella has gone too far. This time, I will put an end to this madness!" ''- Chris Redfield, when the team arrives at Oldston After the incident in Kijuju, Africa, Chris, Jill, Sheva and Josh are being congratulate by the command for defeating Albert Wesker and stop the Uroboros virus. However, a secretary come to the room and tell the agents that the Bio-terrorism threat is detected in the city of Oldston, Eastern Europe. Chris, Jill and the other 2 BSAA agent join the battle in the front line. Chris and his team, proceed to their primary objective, search and destroy any Umbrella assets in the city, while dealing with the B.O.W's and the infected civilians. Knowing that his sister, Claire is taken by the Umbrella, leaving him no choice but to destroy one and only Umbrella secret lab in the city. After his team is killed by Alex Wesker, Chris and Jill proceed to the Umbrella underground lab, while searching for Claire, they must deal with Extreme Uroboros in the main lab, with the aid from Sheva and Josh. Chris and Jill confort Alex in the hangar, and after Alex reveals that Claire have been injevted with Abyss-Virus (A-Virus), Chris take the antidote with force, and cure Claire with it. Alex and Chris have one final battle awaits, near the corpse of the U-8 in the center of the city. Chris can deal with Alex's super human strength. He defeat Alex, and the extraction helicopter arrive, taking Chris to safety before the government destroy the city with a devastating nuclear attack. 2011 Bioterrorist Attacks ''"Alex! You're one crazy son of a bitch!" - Chris, during his confortation with Alex Wesker in The Black Tortoise. Several years after the incident at Oldston, Chris with his most trusted partner, Piers Nivans, are called by the B.S.A.A. official command in the main HQ, UK. He didn't realize that he and the rest of the HQ is falling into Alex's trap. Minutes later, Alex attacks the HQ with his B.O.W.s and spread the T-Virus inside the building. Fighting off the Hunters and Zombies, he, Piers and a surviving BSAA soldier finds out that Alex has been revived from his 'death', and now he's terrorizing the world once again. He successfully escape the HQ with Piers after the BSAA Soldier sacrifies himself during the escape. Chris and Piers eventually get some extraction helicopter and fly directly to The Black Tortoise. He and Piers face off Alex in the Black Tortoise and fight, with the result of Alex's victory over the BSAA operative. They were saved by Amy Ladner who shot Alex right before he can kill Chris.